There is an extreme scarcity of properly documented and classified human cataract material because of an abrupt shift of cataract surgical technique from intracapsular (intact lens) to extracapsular (fragmented lens) with the advent of the use of intraocular lens. We are exploring ways by which fragmented lens materials can be maximally used in cataract basic research through close collaboration with cataract surgeons and basic researchers and through modification of techniques by both groups. We are now carefully documenting the cataracts preoperatively, using clinical and photographic LOCS II grading and Scheimpflug (Zeiss and Oxford) retroillumination (Oxford) video photography and image analysis. Cataracts are extracted extracapsularly with implantation of an intraocular lens. Specimens obtained are examined histologically, using light and electron microscopy, and biochemically, using two-dimensional gel electrophoresis (PHAST and LSB systems). Cataractous specimens are compared to normal tissues obtained from eye bank eyes. Abnormal proteins are identified using immunoblotting techniques as well as protein sequencing.